<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sara’s Languages by LegendsFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258742">Sara’s Languages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsFan/pseuds/LegendsFan'>LegendsFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, arabic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsFan/pseuds/LegendsFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Languages Sara Lance knows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ooh this is gonna be so fun!” Ray practically squealed. They had located another magical creature in Egypt, apparently a mummy had found its way back from the dead.</p><p>“Ray, it’s gonna be burning up.” Zari deadpanned. Mick grunted in agreement. </p><p>“All right stop talking, Gideon please explain what is going on” Sara called from her place on the console. </p><p>“Of course captain. Based on a news article it appears that a group of tourists were looking at a tomb when a mummy emerged. The tourists have since been admitted to a mental institution.” Gideon answers sounding weirdly enthusiastic. </p><p>“Great so we've got a mummy running around and no one knows about it.” Sara said rubbing her temples. </p><p>“On the contrary we get to visit Egypt! I’ve always wanted to visit, oh they mainly speak Arabic there. Huh that may be difficult. Ooh we-“ </p><p>“Haircut, shut it.” Mick said taking another sip of his beer. </p><p>“Yeah thats the only good thing about Egypt.” Sara mumbled. Apparently she wasn't as quiet has she hopped. </p><p>“Huh, why do you say that captain.” Zari asked. </p><p>“Nothing, anyways let gets on with it. Legends grab your bandages cause we’re about to catch ourselves a Mummy!” With that they were off .</p><p>“Ok so me and mick will go to the market place and question the locals about it, while ray and Zari go into the museum to look at the tomb.” Sara said finishing attaching her necklace. </p><p>“Uh captain? Why are we splitting up?” Ray asked looking like a sad puppy.</p><p>“Yeah cap, it’s not like any of you know Arabic.” Zari pointed out. </p><p>“fielaan 'ana 'aerif alearabia” (actually I know Arabic)” Sara said. They all stared at her in shock. </p><p>“I don’t know what you just said blondie but it was impressive” mick stated giving her a grin.</p><p>“Wait so all those times I complained in Arabic you understood me?” Zari stated. </p><p>“Yes and they weren’t appreciated very much but I forgive you. Now if we’re done discussing what languages I speak we need to move out.”  Not wanting to get on the captains bad side they all made their way out. </p><p>“Wait languages?” Asked ray.</p><p>“Wǒ fāshì yītiān(I swear one day)” Sara grumbled as she followed her team.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Language #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Second Languge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The legends had just dropped another fugitive off at the bureau. This particular fugitive however decided not to go quietly, so as soon as they were back on the waverider they all went their separate ways. In Sara’s case she picked a movie. She had made a stop in the galley for some popcorn but was now curled in one of the armchairs of the parlour. </p><p>The movie she picked out was in mandarin. However Sara paid that no mind and silently thanked the league of assassins for teaching her multiple languages. She started the movie, leaned back and let herself become absorbed in the screen. </p><p>About a half hour later </p><p>The sound of a portal could be heard opening. Ava stepped though onto the bridge. She immediately noticed the sound coming from the parlour. She looked over and saw her girlfriend curled up in a chair watching a movie. She stepped closer and noticed that the words coming from the screen weren’t English. </p><p>“Hey babe, what are you watching?”</p><p>“Hey. Come join me.” </p><p>Ava went up the steps in the parlour, and stood next to Sara. She looked at the screen and noticed that the captions weren’t on. </p><p>“Uh babe, how can you understand this without the captions?” </p><p>Sara Turned her head up “Huh. Oh it’s easy if you understand mandarin.” </p><p>“Oh makes sense.” She turned to sit in the other chair. </p><p>“Wait what! I didn’t know you understood mandarin.” </p><p>Sara paused the movie and turned to her girlfriend. “Babe I know a lot of languages thanks to the league of assassins.” She smirked at the stunned look on Avas face. </p><p>“How come you never told me?” </p><p>“It just never came up.” She got out of  her chair to straddle Ava. </p><p>“Plus je pensais que tu aimais les surprises (I thought you liked surprises)” she whispered in Avas ear. </p><p>Ava shivered at that and suddenly dispersed of the fact that Sara knew multiple languages.</p><p>Movie forgotten they made their way to Sara’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>